


Шоу Джимми Киммела

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Смотреть телевизор по вечерам? Почему бы и нет.





	

Стив не очень разбирается в современном телевидении, потому что раньше ему было некогда прохлаждаться у экрана. Он не смотрел ток-шоу, по незнанию пропускал образовательные передачи и даже не включал телевизор ради фона, потому что такое не приходило ему в голову. Теперь же он и вовсе не нуждается в подобном, лишь иногда смотря фильмы в большой компании или наедине с Баки. 

Но порой случаются такие вечера, когда только и хочется, что просто лежать, подремывая, на кровати, в обнимку, и лениво переключать каналы. 

Шоу Джимми Киммела идет уже пятнадцать минут, когда Стив замечает, что рука Баки потяжелела. Он замирает, стараясь не спугнуть с него сон, и делает тише, чтобы взрыв хохота не разбудил Баки. Но тому, кажется, все равно: разморило так, что он, уткнувшись лбом в спину Стива, еле слышно сопит, вдыхая с почти незаметным храпом. Стив хмыкает и передумывает менять позу, несмотря на то, что его рука под подушкой уже порядком затекла, а по ноге настойчиво заползали колючие мурашки. 

Ведущий что-то спрашивает у приглашенного гостя — какой-то актер, Стив видел его в одном из просмотренных фильмов — и тот смеется, просто заливается вместо того, чтобы ответить. Стив хмурится, напрягаясь, и прислушивается к Баки — не разбудил ли того неслышный смех? Нет, не разбудил: Баки, размеренно дыша, все так же крепко прижимается лбом к его спине, и бионическая рука так же уверенно покоится на боку Стива. 

В шоу показывают какие-то сценки, и Стив скорее интуитивно понимает, что зал смеется над представлением. Выступающие, смеясь, переодеваются, говорят в камеру, яркие фоновые картинки сменяют одна другую, и вот девушка едет на лыжах в горах, и вот она же в купальнике на пляже попивает коктейль, и Стив лениво размышляет, как же ловко это у них всех получается — преображаться, меняться, играть. Девушка пропадает с экрана, махнув на прощание рукой, и Стив смаргивает странное оцепенение, когда в шоу показывают сцену, и группу, и певицу в блестящем облегающем платье. 

А Баки задерживает дыхание и больше не спит. 

Стив чувствует, как вздрагивает тяжелая рука, как механически, с малоощутимой вибрацией и едва уловимым жужжанием двигаются пальцы, когда Баки сгребает в горсть футболку. Стив снова напрягается, весь обращенный в слух, но за спиной ничего не слышно. Баки отстранился от него, оставив только руку на боку, и лишь тепло между тел говорит, что Баки близко. Стив сглатывает и облизывает губы, чувствуя опасность, но ничего не делая, только спокойно увеличивает звук, и комнату постепенно заполняют приятная музыка и глубокий женский вокал. Певица покачивается на сцене, поглаживает микрофонную стойку, и бахрома на ее платье отзывается на каждое движение, щедро раскидывая блеск. 

Баки придвигается ближе и потирается твердым членом о ягодицы Стива, вжимается в промежность, и член, крепкий, горячий, чувствуется через трусы и пижамные штаны. Стив поджимает пальцы на ногах, но не двигается, смотря точно на экран, на живое, сверкающее золотом платье, на алые губы и черные волосы. 

Певица вытягивает высокую ноту, а Баки лезет под резинку штанов, в трусы, обхватывает вставший член Стива механическими пальцами, и Стив медленно выдыхает, когда те смыкаются на стволе, когда смягченная первая фаланга большого пальца проезжается по головке, смазывая и растирая выступившие капли теплой смазки. Стив сжимает губы, с силой кусая нижнюю, прикрывает глаза и снова распахивает, когда Баки толкается в него бедрами, удерживая рукой и не давая сдвинуться ни на дюйм. По телу волной пробегают мурашки, истаивая в кончиках пальцев, и Стив крепче вцепляется в пульт, нечаянно переключая канал. Лихорадочно давит на кнопку, возвращая на экран певицу, а та просто стоит, покачиваясь под финальные аккорды, с закрытыми глазами и размазанной помадой. Алая полоса проходит по щеке вверх, и Стив смотрит на нее, а Баки одним движением приспускает с него штаны вместе с трусами, обнажая ягодицы, и прижимается стояком к коже. Стив охает и тут же затыкается, не нарушая правил, только сильнее стискивает пульт, и тот трескается у него в руках, сыплется пластмассой и схемами прямо на покрывало. Баки выдыхает смешок ему в спину, и мурашки охотно бегут вверх по шее, по затылку, прячутся в волосах. Баки прижимается губами к плечу, оставляя влажный след, целует в шею, снова выдыхая на кожу, и Стив замирает, забывая и про певицу, которая давно ушла со сцены, и про сломанный пульт.

Баки возвращает механическую ладонь на бедро Стива, вдавливает пальцы, оставляя след, давит сильнее, до синяков, до отпечатка пятерни. Стив дышит чаще, хватается за покрывало, но не оборачивается, пусть и очень хочется. Баки ведет ладонью по боку, добирается до подмышки, и Стив поднимает руку. Баки подлезает головой под плечо, практически роняя Стива на себя, и целует в грудь, добирается до соска и берет его в рот, зажимая зубами. Стив не стонет — с силой выдыхает и смотрит в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, а Баки, выпустив сосок, вжимается носом в подмышку, вдыхает запах и тут же толкается членом между горящих бедер, и снова, и снова. 

Джимми Киммел улыбается, говорит какую-то ерунду про следующий выпуск, про каникулы, несет полную чушь, а Баки убирает руку и спустя секунду прижимает мокрые от слюны пальцы к анусу Стива. Стив против воли выгибается, подставляя зад, и тут же дергается назад, вспомнив о правилах, но Баки все равно проникает в него пальцами, жесткими, холодящими, увлажняет вход и приставляет член. Головка утыкается в сфинктер, смазка пачкает кожу, Стив чувствует, как та стекает по ягодице вниз. Стив сжимается, а Баки водит членом по промежности, приостанавливаясь у ануса, снова поднимаясь выше и опускаясь к мошонке. Головка гладкая, влажная, она обжигает и пробуждает яростный голод, и Стив невидяще смотрит в телевизор, на мелькающие рекламные кадры. Баки застывает. Стив дергается — его член горит, пульсирует, хочется подрочить и кончить, но прерывать нельзя. Только до конца. 

Когда Баки толкается в его тело, вводя головку сквозь тугой сфинктер, Стив зажмуривается, и Баки благодарно целует его в плечо, в то самое место, где до сих пор горит влажный след. Он поднимает руку наверх, обхватывает Стива поперек живота и плавно, но сильно двигает бедрами, проникая в него до конца. Стив подается вперед, поджимая ягодицы, ссутуливается, но Баки дергает его на себя, заставляя выпрямиться, и резче врывается в него, крепко прижимая спиной к своей груди. Стив наконец-то стонет в голос, не сдерживаясь, и выдыхает, почти крича, когда бедра Баки ударяются о его ягодицы с громким шлепком, когда член скользит по слюне внутри, когда он заперт в его руках, и лучше места нет. 

Стив обнимает его руку, заставляет обхватить себя еще сильнее, держится за нее, и Баки охотно поддается: наваливается на него, почти вдавливая в кровать, стискивает, сминает. Стив чувствует, как колотится сердце, не слышит почти ничего из-за шумящей в ушах крови. Ощущает спиной лихорадочно стучащее сердце Баки, содрогается всем телом от мощных толчков и стонет, стонет на выдохе, держится за его холодящую щеку руку, целует его руку, любит его руку. 

Любит Баки. 

Баки хрипит ему на ухо, шумно дышит, но не выпускает, и Стив благодарен за это, Стив откидывает голову назад, ему на плечо, ищет поцелуя, и Баки дарит ему поцелуй, неловкий, неудобный, но Стив кончает с криком, напрягаясь и вытягиваясь в струну, и Баки кончает следом. 

Несколько минут они пытаются отдышаться, и Стив отдаленно отмечает вползающие в его разум лишние звуки. Баки лежит на нем, тяжелый и горячий, на теле полно синяков, в заднице — спермы, он весь потный и грязный, штаны вместе с трусами скрутились на коленях в какой-то непреодолимый комок, и лучше, кажется, он себя не чувствовал с самого возвращения Баки. 

Смотреть телевизор по вечерам? Почему бы и нет.


End file.
